1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector crimping tools and, more particularly, to a tool head for connection to a rotatable drive.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,757 and 5,062,290 disclose hydraulic crimping presses for electrical connectors. The tool heads include a general C-shaped frame, a ram movably connected to the frame, and dies for compressing or crimping an electrical connector.